This invention relates to an improved earring construction, and particularly, to a slidably adjustable earring post for users with pierced ears.
1. Field of the Invention
Reference is made to my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/717,282, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,032 entitled Adjustable Earring Post wherein the advantages of providing a means for adjustably raising and lowering an earring relative to the lobe of a pierced ear is explained.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
As explained in my co-pending application conventional earrings for mounting to pierced ears consist basically of a frame to which is rigidly and immovably mounted an inwardly projecting post to project through the pierced lobe in conjunction with a suitable locking device for mounting on the inner end of the post after it is projected through the pierced lobe. The locking device functions to prevent the post from slipping or falling out of the lobe during ordinary wear.
According to conventional design, the post is fixed in one location to the back of the main body or frame of the earring. From this fixed location, the post projects generally perpendicularly inwardly for projection through the pierced ear lobe. Because of both the fixed location of the post, and its fixed perpendicular angularity in reference to the vertical plane of the body or frame of the earring, the same earring may properly fit or "hang" from one person's ear lobe but not from another's. The reasons for this are that all ear lobes are of different shapes, sizes and dimensions, and that the pierced post receiving hole of one person may be located much higher or lower on the ear lobe than the location of the hole in the lobe of another person making desirable the ability to move the earring display relatively up or down in reference to the lobe. Also, people's lobes depend downwardly from the ear at different angles of vertical inclination making up or down adjustment desirable.